


A Chance Meeting

by Solodemon99



Category: No More Heroes (Video Games)
Genre: Character Study, F/M, Prequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:21:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27316195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solodemon99/pseuds/Solodemon99
Summary: Sylvia never looked forward, she stayed in the present and never gave a damn about what was going to happen.Now she's facing every decision she's made in her life and her way out seems to be a drunk otaku she's met in one of the worst cities in America.
Relationships: Sylvia Christel/Henry Cooldown, Sylvia Christel/Travis Touchdown
Kudos: 10





	A Chance Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> So I love doing character studies and Sylvia is a really interesting character.  
> I also altered the ages so I feel more comfortable with it so Sylvia is now the same age as Travis and Henry.

Sylvia never liked to look forward to the future, it distracted her too much from the now.  
She was a trendy woman, the now was what it was all about. Parties, fashion, what was in and what was out, who knows what the future would bring so why worry about it?

Well, maybe her marriage. She didn't exactly see much future in that.

Sylvia was all about excitement, everything she did in her life was to give her that short burst of adrenaline, living life on the edge earned her a reputation as a dangerous woman.

So why did her life feel so boring now?

Her whole marriage started out as a way to rebel. Sylvia's mother and father's marriage was all politics, they never loved each other, Sylvia's existence was political in itself, if you have two wealthy people with ambitions, obviously they'd marry each other and want an heir.

Sylvia had made it very clear from an extremely young age she wanted no part of that, she rebelled her whole life, leading to neglect from her father and constant disapproval from her mother, rebellion was pretty much how her marriage started in the first place.

Henry was an odd young man, when Sylvia entered college she wasn't really expecting much, her parents wanted her to get degrees in law or business, all that boring stuff, she already knew how business worked, a pretty girl like Sylvia wasn't stupid.

So when she saw that quiet boy in the lecture hall, that dead eyed stare towards her when they locked eyes, why did she feel so much excitement? Others would find the man terrifying, insane probably. She heard all sorts of rumours about him being a trainee assassin, maybe that was what intrigued her even more.

So she studied him instead of her classes.

Sure, her first crush was possibly a murderer, but that was what excited her. Being against the norm her parents set up, so why not pursue it?

He was certainly a lot more awkward when she talked to him for the first time though, obviously his attention was directed to her breasts (Sylvia knew how to use her assets to her advantage) but she expected him to be more calm and collected.

After that, it was smooth sailing. The two dated for a year, much to her parents disapproval, which Sylvia simply loved, it delighted her. So when Henry finally proposed, she was more than overjoyed, the final attack against her parents.

Oh if only she worried about the future for once.

The first eight years were wonderful, they had extravagant dates, holidays, he bought her so many gifts, she was happy.

This was what happiness was, right?

The ninth anniversary celebration came and went and she began to have a hollow feeling growing inside of her. Sylvia wasn't an independent woman anymore, she lived a life of luxury while her husband was paid to kill, sure.

But her? What was she anymore? The good wife who stayed home? This was the life she was trying to fight, not fall into.

Now she felt so trapped.

So she schemed. Like she did with her parents.

Henry hadn't seemed too found of the idea, it was probably her fault for suggesting it after a couple rounds on the bed but she couldn't contain her ideas any longer.

Henry was an Assassin, what if she set up her own association?

Obviously she'd need some money to start it, Henry offered but she turned it down.  
If she was to be independent, then she would start this on her own.

So she scammed a few people, a few men desperate for a night with her (obviously she would never offer such a thing, she couldn't help them having the wrong idea of course) in exchange for them taking down a few assassins that had been bothering her husband.

Eventually after some research, she came up with a ranking system, after meeting these assassins face to face - and miraculously not getting killed by them - they agreed to be ranked in this system.

Even cold blooded killers had a desire to be the best, such is the way of humanity.

Surprisingly the scam worked a little, more money came in and Sylvia was on her way to starting this company.  
Finally she would be her own woman again.

That was... Until her mother intervened.

Boy, did Sylvia get the scolding of a lifetime. Her mother seemed to had forgotten that she was no longer a child but those feelings kept crawling back in more and more.

She was just a child once again.

So here she was, stood outside of a seedy bar in some shithole city in California.

How the mighty have fallen.

Sure she still had the money but what was the point anymore? Her mother would only ruin it.

Even life with her husband seemed ruined. He was always a withdrawn man but without someone to let her lean a shoulder on, she'd felt emptier than ever.

Sylvia Christel, once the daughter of a rich family, now just the wife waiting for the husband to come home.

"Hey, miss. Are you gonna buy a drink or what!"

Her head shot up, right, drinks. She'd forgotten. She readjusted her posture and slowly walked towards the bar making sure her hips swayed as she made her way over, earning a few hoots from the patrons.

May as well have fun while she was here.

"Hey barkeep, I'll pay."

Her head shot around, one of the men yelling earlier had stumbled over and pulled out the stool next to her to sit down.

He was handsome, in an unconventional way. His hair was slicked with some foul smelling hair gel and he had some cheap shades to cover the obvious bags under his eyes.

And his shirt? Of course, the man liked anime.

She'd hit rock-bottom, an otaku was buying her a drink.

Still, she had an appearance to maintain, she winked at the man and smiled.

"What a gentleman" clasping her hands together, her voice becoming more sultry as she saw the obvious blush in his cheeks, "may I ask your name".

"Uh, Touchdown. Travis Touchdown." he stuttered as he rubbed the back of his neck and looked away. "kinda cool, huh."

It was certainly unique.

"I like it. It suits you." she assured him.

The dry martini was hastily left in front of her by the bartender. She may had been too quick to judge Travis but he could certainly tell what a woman liked to drink.

"So," he turned his head to her as he leaned forward towards the bar. It was obvious he already had a few drinks. "what's a girl like you doing here in America's shithole?"

He was definitely the foul mouthed type, though it was probably the liquid confidence coming from the beer he was clutching.

"I'm just passing through." she had to keep it vague. "just some family trouble, thought I'd travel around for a bit."

"Family, huh..." he looked away. "still, they can be a pain in the ass sometimes but it's nice to have em'"

He gave a wide smirk to her, obviously he was attempting to flirt with her, she admired his courage at least.

"I don't like being held back. I can handle myself just fine, actually." she straightened her posture, already the drink was starting to take effect, luckily she was no lightweight.

Travis only nodded.

It was odd, something was beginning to bloom inside her, like in her college days. Something new, something exciting. It had been so long.

Maybe it was just nice to be listened to.  
He seemed sweet enough. And drunk enough, maybe he wouldn't remember but she needed to be herself, just for once.

"I just want to feel independent. I feel like my family just want me to do what they want." it just came out, just came out so naturally like she was bottling it up for so long.

"I hear ya, I guess..." he let go of his bottle, his hands began to lazily tap on the table in front of him, "look I'm no expert in what women think, honestly I was just trying to hit on ya."

"Well, I appreciate your honesty." Sylvia giggled at him. There was something genuine about this man, it was different. "I'll have to say no."

"Eh, worth a shot." he downed his drink, "look, if your family bother ya that much, fuck em'"

He had a crude way of putting it but he had a point.

"You seem like a woman who already has it together anyway, what's holding ya back?"

She stayed silent.

"Look, my mom always said shit about family sticking together or whatever. If yours aren't willing to do that, then they're not family, right?"

"Well, Mr Touchdown. Your mother seems to be quite smart"

Travis looked away.

Maybe she did need to look towards the future a bit.

Her future could be great, her mother would leave her alone, she could find a better husband, own her own business, she would finally be the independent Sylvia Christel she always wanted to be.

"My parents are dead."

She snapped back to reality, Travis appeared to had picked up another drink.

"That bitch... She took everything from me?"

"I'm sorry?" Sylvia enquired, she sat on the edge of the bar as Travis slumped down more on his seat.

"Jeane... My ex. That blonde bitch killed my fucking parents."

Jeane... Blonde... Wait.

That new assassin.

This had to be a coincidence but it was absolutely a possibility.

Finally, she could carry on, this would be her start, she could go back to working towards her goal at long last.

Travis Touchdown was her new target.

It was perfect, she could kill two birds with one stone. She gets her money and Travis gets revenge. 

She took a sip from her glass and gently placed her hand on Travis' back.

"I can help you get even"

Time to look forward to the future. 

The waiting wife was gone.

This Sylvia Christel was all about business. 


End file.
